sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czas, aby Kryształ zabłysnął! Potęga pięknych marzeń
Czas, aby Kryształ zabłysnął! Potęga pięknych marzeń (jap. クリスタル輝く時！美しき夢の力 Kurisutaru kagayaku toki! Utsukushiki yume no chikara) – 38 (165) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 24 lutego 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w twierdzy Królowej Nehellenii. Królestwo zła się zawala, a Wojowniczki trafiają na rozbite zwierciadło, w którym niegdyś była uwięziona władczyni Cyrku Martwego Księżyca. Pod lustrem leży niczym martwa Chibiusa, a Sailor Moon jest załamana. Tajemniczy głos mówi, że Mała Czarodziejka z Księżyca jest przeklęta i już nigdy się nie obudzi. Zaraz potem wszystkie Czarodziejki zostają zaatakowane przez kobietę, która im się przedstawia jako prawdziwa królowa Martwego Księżyca. Kwartet Amazonek jest uwięziony za kratami i cichaczem opracowuje plan zdobycia Złotego Kryształu dla Czarodziejek. Wojowniczki są atakowane coraz to mocniejszymi atakami, a same nie mogą rzucić żadnego zaklęcia. Nehellenia tłumaczy dziewczętom, iż czar rzucony na nią został zdjęty i teraz jest najpotężniejszą władczynią całego świata. Gdy już zdaje się, że nie ma żadnej nadziei dla dziewcząt, wszystkie jednoczą swe moce i rzucają potężny czar Sailor Planet Attack. Jednak i to nie rusza Czarnej Królowej, lecz dodaje jej sił i ją wzmacnia. Tymczasem Mamoru nadal choruje, a wokół jego łóżka siedzą Luna, Artemis i Diana. Luna opowiada reszcie o wiedźmie Nehellenii, która za karę za swoją pychę została zaklęta w zwierciadle. Artemis dodaje, że też zna tę historię. Mamoru zostaje przeniesiony do swego snu: widzi ruiny jakiegoś starego pałacu i jak wszystko porastają czarne róże. Medytujący w pobliżu chłopak okazuje się być Pegazem. Mówi on, że razem z resztą poddanych Księcia Endymiona spędzili tu całe swe życie, do czasu ataku Królowej Metarii. Jako jedyny nie dał sobą zawładnąć i nie zginął podczas walki. Mamoru się go pyta, czemu strzeże ludzkich marzeń i snów, a ten odpowiada, że to jego obowiązek. Mamoru pyta się, czy jest jeszcze coś oprócz tego. Helios mówi, że chroni marzenia innych, ponieważ sam ma marzenie. Podczas walki Czarodziejek z Nehellenią pojawia się Helios i całuje Chibiusę w jej usta, a magiczny pocałunek prawdziwej miłości zdejmuje z niej zaklęcie. Nehellenia jest wściekła, gdyż nie chce oglądać tej romantycznej sceny między parą i ma rzucić Złotym Kryształem, ale okazuje się, że CereCere podmieniła go na owoc. Daje Kryształ Czarodziejce z Księżyca, ale ten nie działa, gdyż na świecie nie ma już żadnych marzeń. Martwy Księżyc wygrał i teraz nikt nie wierzy w marzenia. Nehellenia rzuca swą pajęczynę i poraża Heliosa. Chłopak przekonuje Chibiusę, żeby nadal wierzyła, że ludzie znajdą w sobie marzenia. Dziewczynka bierze kryształ i przemawia do świata: "Zaatakowali nas potężni wojownicy Martwego Księżyca! Proszę was, pomóżcie nam i wszyscy mówcie zaklęcie Moon Crisis Power". Wszyscy razem wykrzykują czar i marzenia zostają przywrócone wielu ludziom. Wśród nich byli między innymi Unazuki Furuhata, Motoki Furuhata, Momoko Momohara i Kyūsuke Sarashina. Nehellenia zostaje mocno osłabiona, a Chibiusa i Helios znów mogą być razem. Zbliża się ostateczne starcie, od którego zależy los całego świata. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Książę Endymion – Tōru Furuya * Helios/Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Unazuki Furuhata – Miyako Endō * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori Galeria 165.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 165.avi snapshot 05.33 -2010.03.09 15.19.38-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 06.46 -2010.03.09 15.19.59-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 08.41 -2010.03.09 15.20.13-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 11.14 -2010.03.09 15.21.13-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 13.44 -2010.03.09 15.22.16-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 14.59 -2010.03.09 15.22.34-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 19.22 -2010.03.09 15.23.43-.jpg 165.avi snapshot 21.33 -2010.03.09 15.24.10-.jpg Ciekawostki * Był to jedyny odcinek sezonu ''SuperS'', w którym pojawił się Książę Endymion. * W tym odcinku Motoki Furuhata, Unazuki Furuhata, Kyūsuke Sarashina i Momoko Momohara pojawili się po raz ostatni. Honjō i jego syn Kotarō również pojawili się na krótką chwilę jako uczestnicy w tłumie krzyczącym Moon Crisis Power razem z Sailor Chibi Moon. Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Siła pięknych marzeń. en:Time for the Crystal to Shine! Beautiful Power of Dreams Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii